Some things aren't easy
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Sesshomaru has an unpleasant encounter with Inuyasha and his younger brother causes him to contemplate over his ward, Rin. What’s more, Rin has just found out about mating and has many questions for her master.


DIS: So I went shopping and saw the fourth Inuyasha movie and decided to buy it. And, at the end, there are some cute pictures and I came up with inspiration for some Sesshomaru/Rin and Inuyasha/Kagome goodness. Hope you like it! Please read below and enjoy.

X

_Title: Some things aren't easy_

_Rating: T for mild adult content_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: Sesshomaru has an unpleasant encounter with Inuyasha and his younger brother causes him to contemplate over his ward, Rin. What's more, Rin has just found out about mating and has many questions for her master._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story, bwahaha! How do you like that? (kicks lawyers in a closet and starts cackling) Ahem...right. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does._

Notes/Warnings: Mild adult content; Sesshomaru/Rin; Kagome/Inuyasha; Short One-shot

X

_Some things aren't easy_

Night had fallen on Japan. The land was at peace, though youkais crept through the forest surrounding the villages and humans stalked through their village, keeping a close eye out for anything suspicious. Two groups, with brothers that despise each other, are unnaturally close. The eldest brother, though he is aware that his hanyou brother is near, resolved to leave him alone. His young ward hadn't been able to sleep all day and was weary. He knew she didn't like seeing him fight and decided he would wait for another chance to brutalize his brother.

"Master Jaken, I'm not tired!" Rin complained to the green imp, stifling a yawn. She, her Lord Sesshomaru, and Jaken had been traveling nonstop all day because of her lord's foul mood. He hadn't said a word to either of them because of it and Rin had learned not to provoke him when he was in one of these moods, so she chattered on to Jaken instead of her lord like she usually did. Now, even though her feet ached and her eyes were heavy for the desire to close to sleep, Rin decided to give the imp a hard time about it. She was in a bad mood from lack of sleep and Jaken had told her to shut up too many times today and therefore, she came to the conclusion that she would disobey his every command – and she did. She still was.

"You insolent little brat!" Jaken howled, stomping his feet in frustration. "You haven't listened to a thing I've said all day! You're just a nuisance, you know that, a nuisance! You only cause problems for Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin winced at his harsh tone and shied away from him. "I _know_ you're tired. Both of us are – as I cannot speak for Lord Sesshomaru – so _go to bed!_"

"No!" Rin snapped stubbornly. Jaken fumed at her and threw the Jinto-jo on the ground angrily.

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke up quietly, turning from the land he was gazing at. There was a warning tone to his voice that made her realize his foul mood had gotten no better. "Go to sleep."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" She chirped and skipped over to Ah-Un and curled up next to the beast. Jaken stared after her, his jaw hanging open. He groaned in misery, taking his Jinto-jo and slumping against a nearby tree. Sure, she listens to their lord, but not _him._ Muttering dark things beneath his breath, he turned on his side and sighed, beginning to fall in a slumber.

Minutes later, both Rin and Jaken were out like a light. Their lord, on the other hand, was wide-awake and still seething from the lack of progress in finding Naraku he was receiving. His gaze flickered over his two companions and his lips thinned in a narrow line. It was no wonder his head had been throbbing all day. Rin hadn't obeyed a single command Jaken had given her after noon, but then again, Sesshomaru had an idea of why. While most of the time she chatted to him, she had been talking to Jaken, who continuously told her to shut up. She had been quiet for a moment after the last time and then later on, when Jaken told her to do something, she flat out refused. Sesshomaru guessed she had become sore from Jaken telling her to shut up after every word she spoke. After that, the two had bickered nonstop. It had only stopped when Rin hit a hard blow about Jaken being green like mold on food. Jaken didn't speak until he ordered to sleep...which she refused to do.

Sesshomaru frowned harder and his eyes moved to Rin, who was lying against Ah-Un. _She is becoming older, _he observed. _The girl will be thirteen soon. If she hasn't started her courses now, she will soon. At that point, she will need to find a mate..._ The youkai lord never really considered what you happen once Rin had become older. He had never needed to think of it in the past. However, she was growing older. She was maturing, and she was no longer the little girl he saved four years ago. He would have to figure something A zut before she started asking questions – the questions that Lord Sesshomaru absolutely _refused_ to answer. She had already started asking Jaken things that were getting close to the subject. A few days ago, she had innocent questioned the imp where the baby animals came from. Jaken hadn't answered, but instead told her to be quiet, though he looked very uncomfortable.

"Hm." Sesshomaru moved from the camp to the cliff that was only a bit away. If anything was wrong, he would know. _If she asks anything, _he consoled himself, _I will have Jaken explain it to her. This Sesshomaru will not talk about _that_ with a young girl. _

"Well, well," a familiar voice sneered. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to see his younger half-brother glowering at him, his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "I thought I smelled you around here." Sesshomaru snorted, but made no reply. He had told himself earlier that he wouldn't pick a fight with Inuyasha. However, if it was his brother that was picking the fight, he wouldn't precisely be going back on his word.

"I have no use for senseless battles," Sesshomaru told him coolly. "Go find someone else to annoy." Inuyasha frowned at him, a bit irked by his attitude. Was this his brother, _Sesshomaru_, turning down a chance at a fight? As Inuyasha made a quick glance around, he noticed neither Sesshomaru's ward, nor Jaken around. Odd. He could smell both of them.

_They must be sleeping, _Inuyasha concluded, removing his hand from his Tetsusaiga. _But Sesshomaru's never backed down from a challenge. I wonder why he is now. _"So. You don't want to fight." It wasn't a question. It was a statement and his older brother merely glanced at him, disinterested. "Where's your little friends?"

"It's none of your concern," was the cool response he received. "And 'friends' is hardly the word I would use to describe them, _little brother._" Inuyasha snorted.

"Whatever. It doesn't make any difference to _me_." He paused, tilting his head a bit.

"That human girl is calling you. Why don't you go and do something useful?" Inuyasha shot him a dirty look.

"And where's _your_ human girl, Sesshomaru?" He sneered. Sesshomaru, who had been heading back to his camp, irritated with his brother, paused and looked at him, his eyes narrowed in warning. "I'm surprised you didn't bring her up here and start cooing sweet words to her. Then again, you never were the type for sweet words." Sesshomaru completely turned towards him, his face a cold, cold mask. Inuyasha hesitated for a split second, before continuing recklessly, "What is she to you, anyway?"

"Tread carefully, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru advised softly. "This is a subject in which _you_ do not deserve to breach." Inuyasha blinked, surprised by the sudden hostility. One minute, his brother was eyeing him with complete boredom and another, he was glaring at him in utter hate. Was his little girl such a sensitive topic for him? It made Inuyasha begin to wonder. He wouldn't forget how Sesshomaru almost killed Kohaku because Naraku kidnapped Rin. Nor would he forget Mount Hakurei when Sesshomaru entered the barrier simply to retrieve the girl. Yes, his brother's actions made him wonder. Kagome had voiced her suspicions to Inuyasha, but they seemed so unlikely. There were only three emotions he could imagine his brother having: hate, anger, and dark amusement. But what Kagome had suggested...it was impossible. His brother did not _love_. He did not _care_. He was an emotionless piece of stone. He had no heart. He did not possess any of those feelings. Well, Inuyasha didn't think he did. Uncertainty washed over the hanyou and he wondered if Kagome's suspicions might be correct. Why else would Sesshomaru react so instantly to the mentioning of his ward?

"Touched a nerve, did I?" Inuyasha queried, but his voice was level and his face was serious. "Tell me, Sesshomaru, what is that girl to you?"

_Hmph,_ Sesshomaru snorted mentally. _Inuyasha, you think you know something, but you don't. Don't make assumptions when you know nothing of what you are assuming of. _"What is your human girl to you?" The youkai countered. Inuyasha faltered, looking away from him briefly. "...So. You are going to take the same path as our father did. I thought as much." Sesshomaru turned his back to him to return to the brief camp he made, but his brother's voice stopped him.

"Wait, Sesshomaru! You never answered my question." Sesshomaru turned to him, his eyes cold. "I don't care if I _do_ end up taking the same path as father. You tell me, Sesshomaru, what's more important: your pride or the person you love?"

"You are out of your mind," Sesshomaru told him bluntly. "What a ridiculous question to ask."

"Answer it anyway."

"Your pride, what – " He stopped, an odd expression passing over his face for a short second, before it turned to the hard mask he always kept. _Indeed, in the end, what is more important? _He wondered to himself. He glanced at his Tenseiga. _Tenseiga caused me to save Rin's life and though it's a statement I am not proud of, I do not regret it. Indeed, Inuyasha, what is she to this Sesshomaru? Simply a ward or perhaps something more? _His jaw tightened convulsively. _I will not fall down the same path that father did. I will not follow the path Inuyasha is walking. Humans and youkais should not be together, no questions asked. _

"Well, Sesshomaru?" A sharp voice broke through his thoughts and when Sesshomaru's amber eyes moved to his brother, he could see what Inuyasha thought.

"...The path our father took is a dangerous one, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said at last. "It led to his destruction. The child that is born of the unnatural act will have a hard life." He paused and continued towards his camp. "So be it." Inuyasha blinked. Was he saying what he thought he was? _"So be it." _Those three words were all that Inuyasha needed to answer his question. It meant that Sesshomaru did, indeed, have further feelings for his ward and it also meant that she was more important than his pride.

_Father, _Sesshomaru thought, glaring up at the sky as he came to where Jaken and Rin slept. _Your sons will die the same way you did..._He glanced at Rin. _...Protecting the women we love. _

The next day, Rin was rejuvenated and though Sesshomaru was in an awful mood from his encounter with Inuyasha, he allowed her to talk to him. Yesterday, he had walked in the front. Today, he walked in the back beside Rin, who was perched on Ah-Un. It was normally this way with Jaken leading Ah-Un ahead. Like always, they had no specific destination. The three simply wandered the countryside of Japan, searching for Naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked suddenly, glancing at a flower. Her face was contorted in pain. "My abdomen really hurts..." He glanced at her quickly and sharply. "I feel sick."

"Rin!" Jaken began, but Sesshomaru shot him a warning look, then it turned into a meaningful look. The color drained from Jaken's face. "Er..."

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke up. "Go see if you are bleeding."

"Bleeding?" She repeated, her eyes widening in terror. "Am I..._dying?_"

"Go," he repeated. He shot a look to Jaken, who reluctantly followed. While they were gone, Sesshomaru frowned to himself. He had expected her to start her courses soon, but not this soon. Perhaps he had jinxed himself from contemplating about it last night. A horrified shriek came from Rin and he glanced at the trees, unbothered by it. He heard Jaken shout an undignified curse and then someone crashing through the trees. Rin came running up to him, thrusting her hand up to him.

"I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding from down _there!_ What's wrong with me, Lord Sesshomaru?" She started crying in his kimono and Sesshomaru touched her head gently, before looking to Jaken pointedly. Jaken, who had followed Rin, slumped in dismay.

"Take her to the village up ahead," he ordered. "Have her cleaned up and get her some...necessities." Jaken sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Go with him, Rin."

"B-but..."

"You're fine," he told her simply and that seemed enough for her, because she followed Jaken. Sesshomaru watched them and felt ancient eyes fixed upon him. He glanced at Ah-Un, who gave him an accusing stare, which put him in a worse mood than he had been in yesterday. He probably should have taken care of her himself, but his pride overpowered him. She probably would have felt more comfortable, too. Instead, he sent Jaken, who she was on bad terms with at the moment. Ignoring the gnawing of guilt in his stomach, Sesshomaru led Ah-Un to the edge of the village, settling against a tree to wait.

It was well after noon when the two returned. Rin was quiet and had a bundle tied around her shoulders. Jaken looked uncomfortable and was silent as well. Though Sesshomaru was thankful for the silence, he was a bit unnerved by it, too. Rin climbed onto Ah-Un and Sesshomaru stood up. Jaken tugged Ah-Un forward and they returned to journeying. Rin gave a sidelong glance to Sesshomaru, then slumped against Ah-Un, sulking. Jaken glanced back at Sesshomaru nervously, shrugging his shoulders in a lame apology. What for, Sesshomaru wasn't sure he wanted to know quite yet.

That night, Rin did not sleep. She had settled down beside Ah-Un to sleep, yes, but all she did was stare up at the sky with a pensive expression on her face. Jaken had gone to sleep immediately. Sesshomaru, who was sitting with one of his legs brought up, could tell that she wanted to say something. After more minutes passed by, she sat up and spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru?" He turned his head to her in acknowledgement. "Why do I have to get a husband?"

"To have a family, Rin," he answered levelly. She looked thoughtful again.

"Why do I have to...mate...to get a husband?"

"You don't," he replied, turning his head from her. "You have to do that to have pups."

"...Can I have any husband?" She queried. "Any that I like?"

"Provided they like you in return, yes."

"Can you be my husband, Lord Sesshomaru?" For a long time, he simply stared at the sky, unable to answer her question. He was in a state of shock by her question. That was one thing he hadn't expected. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She prodded.

"...I am not human, Rin," he told her slowly. "Youkais and humans should not do that with each other."

"But they can," Rin pointed out. "Jaken said they can. That's how a hanyou is made." She paused. "Do you not want to be my husband, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I do not want to put you in that disposition," he answered vaguely. Rin stood up and toddled over to him, sitting beside him. He turned to look at her and saw that there was a disappointed expression on her face. Not only that, she seemed a bit sad that he did not want to be her husband.

"Do you not like me?" Rin inquired in a sad voice. "I like you, Lord Sesshomaru." He stared down at her, not answering her question. A number of things were going through his head, but none were intelligible. Everything was happening too fast. What did she mean by that? Did she have any idea what those words could mean to him? Somehow he doubted it. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He still didn't answer. A desperate tone entered her voice when she repeated, "Lord Sesshomaru...?"

"I did not say that," he told her flatly, still staring at her unblinkingly. "You are not expected to get a mate for a while. You are still young."

"But Jaken said that I should get a husband as soon as I can," Rin explained.

"You have only learned about this. You have some time left until you are to start a family."

"...If I start a family, and get a husband, I won't see you again, will I?" She asked quietly. Again, Sesshomaru did not answer. "Would you visit me, Lord Sesshomaru?" He was silent for a long moment.

"...I would visit you." He knew, though, that he wouldn't. He might end up tearing her mate up limb from limb. He was capable of it and in his current state of mind, he would very well do it. Sesshomaru, despite the denial that he tried to bury in his mind, knew that he wouldn't ever want to see her with another man, human or not.

"If you were my husband," she told him brightly, "you wouldn't have to go through the trouble of visiting me." What was she trying to say? He was having trouble interpreting what she meant.

"You are my ward." He glanced at her. "Why do you wish for me to be your mate, Rin?"

"I like you, Lord Sesshomaru," she replied a bit anxiously. "I don't want to leave you." Her fingers tightened over her kimono and his face softened ever so slightly.

"You are still young," Sesshomaru told her slowly. "There are many men out there for you to choose from."

"I don't want _them_, I want _you!_" She burst out unexpectedly. For the second time in the last few minutes, he was stunned by what she said. She sounded so sure of herself. She might be young, but the way she kept persisting made him think that she wasn't so young to know her emotions well enough. "I really, really like you and I don't want to leave you. I don't want to be with someone else." Her eyes started to brim with tears and she quickly wiped them away. Sesshomaru gazed at her for a moment longer, before he was sure that she wasn't confused.

"...So be it," he murmured quietly. She blinked up at him as he brought her in his lap. She blinked again, before resting her head under his chin. "Then you shall have this Sesshomaru, my Rin." She smiled in satisfaction and Sesshomaru stared out at the land, absent-mindedly stroking her locks. _Indeed, Inuyasha...We are walking down this path together now. So be it. _

_Finis_

X

DIS: Hmm...I'm a bit disappointed with this, actually. Sesshomaru ended up being a bit out of character, though not _too_ much. He can be a bit difficult to keep in character. (sighs with frustration) This was supposed to be only four pages, but now look at what I've done! (shakes head sadly) What am I going to do with myself? Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this brief one-shot. I'm sorry if there're mistakes, I didn't edit it that thoroughly. Please review and tell me how you liked it. Ciao!


End file.
